Doorstep
by WarmTea
Summary: Jack has a child. It’s not from an Alternate Universe, and he sure hasn’t impregnated anyone, so how could the little bundle of joy be his. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Jack has a child. It's not from an Alternate Universe, and he sure hasn't impregnated anyone, so how could the little bundle of joy be his.

**A/N**: Idea came to me after watching repeats of seasons seven and three and babysitting three strait days and nights. It just wouldn't leave my mind. Because I am internet less at my sister's place, the kids are asleep and I have already made a music video and a new icon or five, writing seems to be the next plausible option.

**Disclaimer**: All rights to character belong to their respective owners; I am just playing for a while.

**Spoilers**: Season 8 I guess. Kind of AU.

**Please review. Good or bad. I love and depend on feedback.

* * *

**

Doorstep

Chapter 1

There was a sharp knocking on General O'Neill's door.

Since he had become General, Jack had been getting less sleep per night than he had on a hostile Jaffa infested planet. He had taken to sleeping with his phone in his hand, knowing, there would be an emergency at the SGC that involved him being called at some unholy hour to resolve.

With a loud groan, he brought the phone toward his ear. Hearing nothing, he swore under his breath, slamming his hand and the phone harshly into the bed as his head hit the pillow. Slipping back into sleep, the knocking started again.

Realizing his phone did not knock, but rang, Jack slipped out of bed, sliding a pair of sweat pants over his legs and picking up the well worn grey, Air Force t-shirt thrown over the corner of his dresser. Cursing again he pulled the shirt over his head, walking toward the front door.

Looking through the window, he swore a revenge that would make death seem pleasant, on the person or being that had dared awaken him at; he looked at the glowing number of the clock on the stand by the door,_ four_ in the morning.

Jack blinked twice, his eyes widening in shock as he saw the blue flashing lights outside and to blue clad police officers outside. He thought at first it might be a sick joke, while on vacation with Carter and the rest of SG 1 at his cabin, she had revealed to everyone the first night, she had broken things off with Pete, not wanting awkward wedding discussions throughout the trip. If so, the man had a sick sense of humor.

The officer brought a hand up, thrusting it toward the door, but deciding it would be best not to anger the local law enforcement, he unlocked the door, and pulled it open before the hand hit the wood.

"Officers?" Jack questioned, quickly composing himself to that of General O'Neill.

"Colonel O'Neill?" the officer who had been about to knock on the door inquired.

"General," he corrected the man. The officer barely reached Jack's shoulder, and as when he looked closely, he realized it the woman did not look pleased at being made to wait, or being corrected.

"General," the blond haired lady emphasized, "O'Neill, are you familiar with a Jon O'Neill."

"Uh, I am Jonathan O'Neill, _General _ Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill" Jack responded, his annoyance communicated to the officers well. "Is this line of questioning leading to something? I have 'bout three more hours of shut eye before I have to get up, and run an Air Force base, that, trust me, you would rather not be ran by a sleep deprived General," Jack concluded, still unsure of whether this was some sick joke.

"Sir, cut the disrespect to Officer Jones and me. There is a Jonathan O'Neill in an ER bed right now, and the emergency contact information has your address listed. Now if you will get off the high horse you are seated on top of _General _and accompany us to the hospital, it would be of a great help to him and us," the tall officer, rivaling Teal'c, whom had until then remained silent, spoke, earning a look of utter shock from Jack.

"Give me two minutes Officers," Jack looked to the name tag of the taller officer, "Jones and Smith. I will follow you in my truck," Jack responded apologetically. He turned quickly to walk inside, going first to his bed room to grab keys, his cell phone and shoes.

Jack sprinted toward the door, enabling the bottom lock while inside and then slamming the door before his continued sprint to his truck.

"Just follow us General, we will get all the information we need at the hospital," Officer Jones stated, sliding into the drivers seat, motioning for Smith to join her. Under normal circumstances, Jack would have found the small woman commanding the much larger man humorous. They kind of reminded him of Carter and Teal'c.

Jack turned the key in the ignition, and at the dull roar of his engine signaling the officers he was ready, the two vehicles backed onto the road.

000

The black asphalt sped by quickly as he followed the flashing blue and white lights to the hospital. Jack's mind was racing at what trouble mini-Jack could have gotten himself into. Since the younger version had stepped out of his truck to enter his new life as 'Jon' O'Neill, high school student, he had not heard from the young man. It really hadn't bothered Jack, who still found the thought of another version of himself romping around disturbing, that much.

The kid had his own life to live now. With his own new experiences as well as Jack's memories, Jack had figured the kid would either be damaged beyond repair, or doing just fine. What mini-Jack could have done to earn himself a trip to the ER so bad Jack was brought in, was beyond him.

The flashing lights turned into the illuminated parking lot and Jack pulled his truck directly under the bright 'ER ENTRANCE' sign.

000

Jack stood above himself. He tried to comprehend how Jon had wrapped his car around a tree. Jack had been told that there had been a passenger that had been taken to surgery, but not why. He had been fortunate enough to not have to explain his relationship to Jon. After he had arrived, he had been told all of Jon's insurance and personal information had been retrieved from his wallet, and Jack had only to verify it. The officer's disappeared quickly after Jack gave what he assumed was a statement.

He glanced down again, seeing the younger version of himself in blood stained clothes, which had been torn open in various places to bandage the deep gashes that still bleed through. Various wires were connected to any exposed patch of skin and an oxygen mask was secured over his mouth and nose. Half of Jon's head had been shaved, which instead hair, now rested lines of stitches. Black and blue enveloped much of the young man's face, and what he could see of his neck that wasn't covered by the protective brace that had been placed there.

Jack stood vigil for an hour, waiting for Jon to awaken. Only parting to call the SGC from his cell phone to state he wouldn't be in, and to only call his phone if Ba'al himself arrived to plant a bomb on the Stargate.

Jack distractingly entered the room, but was quickly brought into focus as a painful moan was torn from the broken man on the bed and his body seized, pulling out needles in his arms.

"Doctor," Jack called out, moving out of the way as a line of scrub clad men and women rushed, grabbing at various monitors and tools placed strategically around the small hospital room.

Jon coughed loudly, pushing away the medical staff and grabbing toward his mask.

"Get those damn needles away from me, even Frasier had the courtesy to at least worn a guy before stabbing him any which place," Jon sputtered.

"Son, we need you to stay still, you were in an accident and we need to tend to your care," one of the nurses stated.

"Ya know, I could have never guessed I was in an accident with the searing pain through every part of my body. Figured maybe I slept a little rough last night," Jon replied, wiggling out of the way of the intravenous needle the doctor was trying to insert into his arm to replace the one Jon had pulled out during his fit.

Jon turned his head as much as the brace would allow him, to look at Jack.

"Oh god, How is she?" he called out, suddenly in a panic.

"Who?" Jack asked, walking as close to Jon as the nurses would allow.

"Anne!" he screamed. "Oh god, is she alright!" he kept on screaming. "IS SHE OK! IS THE BABY OK! SOMEONE ANSWER ME NOW!" Jon continued in a panic.

"What baby? Who is Anne?" Jack questioned, trying to remain as calm as possible while the staff restrained Jon. "Doctor?" Jack asked, turning to the man in the white lab coat, standing slightly back from the crowd.

"I am sorry son, but the young lady with you," he sighed, "she didn't make it."

Jon screamed out in the pain and agony that only someone who has just lost a love could know. "And if you don't stop moving around, we won't be able to stop the internal bleeding long enough for you to meet your son." The doctor declared.

An audible gasp was torn out of Jack. He took a visible step back from the younger man, and stared incredulously at the younger man.

Jon turned toward Jack, his face a pallet of pain, sorrow, and amazement.

"My son," Jon gasped, calming down enough for the staff to get back to tending to the wounds covering his body.

"As soon as you are stable enough to see him, a nurse from pediatrics will bring him." The doctor told Jon before turning to Jack. "We need to talk sir."

000

Outside the room, the doctor stood, trying to explain his younger version's condition.

"Your son," the doctor started, then paused for a moment.

"He isn't my son, as much as he is, well, more a brother," Jack tried to explain to the man, still unsure of what to make of the entire situation.

"Well, Mr. O'Neill, your brother isn't going to make it. I am so sorry to tell you this, but his internal bleeding is too great. There is nothing we can do," the doctor sorrowfully told Jack, putting his hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"What about the kid? The mother's family?" Jack questioned, too overwhelmed to even deal with himself, well a version of himself dying again.

"There is no family. You are the family," the doctor informed a wide-eyed Jack. "You and your brother will have to decide what to do. Child Protective Services will arrive soon, and a decision needs to be made," with that said, the doctor went entered the room, barked orders at the nurses before heading off, sending Jack a sympathetic glance.

000

Jon held his son in his left arm, his right was bandaged. The look of pure love and adoration for the child in his arms could not be mistaken for anything but, as he cooed the crying baby.

A nurse stood beside Jack, checking Jon's vital signs and the baby.

"Could you leave for just a moment miss, I need to speak to my brother in private. Don't worry, I can handle the baby," Jack requested.

With trepidation, the nurse nodded and walked out the door.

"Jack, I know you have a hundred questions. But I don't have the time for them," Jon stated, still focused on the infant.

"Who, how, when?" escaped Jack's mouth.

"Her name is… was Anne. I met her at school, need some tutoring. She is a genius, beautiful, and well, found my twisted humor funny. She reminded me of someone else I loved," Jon sighed then coughed. "We used protection, well, I guess not enough. Then she told me, and well, she was my responsibility. I had money from the Air Force." Jon continued, occasionally coughing though words.

"She was in labor. I was just taking her here," Jon started crying. "Oh god, I shouldn't have sped. I couldn't just lose another baby Jack," Jon continued crying. "I just wanted her here, and safe, but I killed her Jack. I killed her, and now my baby has no mother and won't have a father soon either."

Jack stroked the baby's cheek, looking at his clone. "I can't leave him Jack, I can't give him to some person I don't know. I want to raise him. I want to raise him right. I want to see him grow up," Jon cried. "Please Jack, don't give him away. He is your son too. Please keep him," coughing more often.

Jack stared at the younger man, the man pleading with him to take exactly what he had dreamed about getting again since the death of Charlie. A few tears escaped Jack's eyes as a suit clad woman walked into the hospital room. He knew what responsibility it would be if he decided to take on the child.

"Jonathan O'Neill?" she questioned. The younger man nodded.

"I am Mrs. Jan Stone with Child Protective Services. I am sorry for your loss, but I need to know now what to do with the child," the woman sensitively asked.

"Jack?" Jon looked up asked.

"I will be taking him," Jack announced, knowing he could not let anyone else raise his son.

"And you are?" the woman asked, checking the paper which stated the father had no immediate family.

"General Jack O'Neill, I am related to Jon," he said.

"And you agree to this?" Mrs. Stone asked Jon.

"He is the only person in the world I would trust Jonathan Charlie O'Neill with mam," Jon declared.

"Okay, the paperwork will need to be done immediately; I will be back in a moment."

"Thank you Jack, thank you," Jon stated, resting as tears rolled down his cheeks. Jack mirrored his clone, with tear escaping his eyes.

000

The last hours had been some of the most intense of Jack's life. He had withstood a barrage of questions, and signed more paperwork than a month of mission reports at the SGC. He had watched as Jon faded, then finally passed with his son in his arms. The child had been immediately placed in Jack's care, as the man tearfully said goodbye to the man you had given Jack the most precious gift of his life.

Hours later, Jack stood with a child, his child in his arms he realized. He would have to plan a memorial service for both Jon and Anne as soon as possible, but until then, he would have to prepare his home for the arrival of his child.

Mrs. Stone had given Jack a baby carrier, and informed him a social worker would be by the house the next day, and then the hospital had provided him with a diaper bag filled with basic infant care products.

After buckling his new son in the car, he picked up his cell phone, dialing the one number he could trust more than anyone.

"Hello, sir?" Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter answered her phone.

"Carter, I need SG 1 in their civvies and ready to leave in an hour," Jack stated as Jonathin started crying.

"Sir, is that a baby?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"An hour Carter," Jack said, ending the call.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? Negative, positive? Either way, all feedback is most welcome and wanted very badly. Please review!**

Not really S/J the first chapter and this is a short fic maybe five chapters tops, so it will come soon!

For the medical information in here, I would like to state that I interned at a hospital ER for a year as a senior, my mother is a nurse and my father is a social worker, so I pretty much pulled at all that medical knowledge to make it as realistic as I could. Though I really have no clue as to what the Child Protective Services are called up north, but here in Florida, they are the Department of Children and Families, so I will stick with that.

"If there's no one beside when your soul embarks,

Then I will follow you into the dark…"

-Death Cab for Cutie


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. Hurricane knocked out power, I am still eating Cheese Nips and pudding, and class started this week and I have the professors from hell.

Hmm, hopefully I will clear any misconceptions created in the first chapter. This is S/J, just a bit more subtle, than well, anything I have written before. The children I have watched since infants really weren't criers, but apparently, I was the devil in carnet for my father, so when I called him to ask how the adoption process worked for children's services, he told me to make sure to add the screaming baby.

Really didn't think I would get many, or any, reviews so I am immensely pleased and appreciative for the feedback.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK. I would like to respond to each one as I would normally do, but I posted to so many forums there wouldn't be enough room.

**Please review. Give me criticism, compliment, whatever you think I deserve. All feedback is welcome and really wanted.

* * *

**

Doorstep

Chapter 2

The airman at the gate glanced quickly at the General's credentials, only briefly glancing at the crying infant in the backseat.

"Sir," the man nodded, motioning for him to pass. As the truck pulled away, the man's eyes widened. It never ceased to amaze him the oddities that would pass through the gates.

Jack pulled into his parking spot, quickly grabbing the diaper bag before carefully removing his son's car seat. Jonathan continued crying as he opened his small crystal blue eyes to his father, he briefly stopped, staring in awe at the large man above him. Crinkling his nose, he began the onslaught of screams again.

Jack smiled. Any passerby would think the man beaming at the crying baby would have to be insane, or at least severely sleep deprived, but Jack was still not over his joy at having another chance at fatherhood, he didn't think he would ever be. Carefully setting Jonathan down, Jack locked up his truck before continuing his trek underground.

000

In his office, Colonel Carter and Daniel sat, looking confused as Teal'c stood back, forever stoic.

"A baby?" Daniel questioned, turning to Sam.

"In the background, before he ordered us in civvies to his office," she responded, as puzzled as Daniel, if not more.

General O'Neill walked in, juggling his crying son and the diaper bag while trying to open the door. Noticing his predicament, Teal'c swiftly moved to open the door, taking the bag from Jack's arms, before placing it on the edge of O'Neill's desk.

"Thanks T," Jack automatically responded, setting the child carriage on his desk, ignoring the pile of paperwork which fluttered around him, falling to the ground.

"Well campers, by the look on Danny's face, you'd think the Replicators were back," Jack joked, hoping his friends would accept his decision.

"Sir?" Carter immediately questioned, completely ignoring his attempt at humor.

"Ah, so you are curious about the kid? And I was hoping you were just amazed to see me. Well, I guy can still hope," he smirked, carefully picking up the crying Jonathan, before cradling him in his arm. Smiling, Jack proudly introduced his son, "Boys and girls, meet Jonathan Charlie O'Neill, my son."

Mouths dropped around the room, sans Teal'c. "How exactly did this come about? When? Who?" Daniel gasped.

Jack looked to the man, still grinning ear to ear, and then turned his gaze back to his son. "Now that's the question? After Johnny here gets his bottle, I will explain everything."

"Starting with your choice of attire?" Teal'c interjected, seemingly serious, noticing Jack still in his night clothes.

"They are comfortable to sleep in, it is not as if I had time to change before I left," Jack exaggerated.

Jack took the bottle, which the nurses had prepared for the baby before they had left, out of the diaper bag. Carefully placing the nipple in the child's mouth, Jonathan silenced immediately. Nuzzling his nose against the soft plastic, the baby relaxed and began his meal.

Jack looked up, to the look of shock still plastered across his friend's faces.

"Yeah, the kid..." Jack started, looking back down at his son, sucking away at the bottle.

000

"So mini-Jack just gave you custody," Daniel blurted unbelievingly.

"Who else would he give the child too? You should still do a thorough search into Anne's background sir. There could be issues if a family member popped up demanding custody, it is not as if you can state exactly how your relation to Jon," Carter stated, slowly adjusting to her CO suddenly with child.

"I'll get Walter on that. I have funerals to plan," Jack sorrowfully responded. "In the meantime, I am going to bath and change. Johnny and I need to go baby supply shopping. The joy!" he sarcastically added.

Not wanting to relinquish Johnny to anyone, a look of indecision stuck on his face.

"I'll take him sir. I will even stay three feet away in the locker room to make you feel comfortable," Sam said with a small grin, noticing Jack's reservations at handing his new son to anyone, as a blush crept up her cheeks. "Johnny needs to rest, and you need a shower."

Jack became a lot less comfortable in his sweat pant at the thought of Sam only a few feet from his shower. Shifting slightly in his seat, he looked to her, smirking. "Of course Colonel, let's go shower."

Daniel rolled his eyes at his friends. He had been watching their dance around their relationship for years, and after Sam's breakup with Pete, the flirting between Sam and Jack had become unbearable for those around them. Even Teal'c had taken to avoiding being alone with the two. Daniel could have sworn he had actually heard Teal'c use the euphemism 'Get a room' a time or two. Daniel figured he had visited Cassie one too many times lately.

000

Jack laid his head against the wall as hot water streamed from the shower head down his back. The warmth from the water relaxed his tense muscles and he calmed, reflecting on all that had happened that day.

"A son," he breathed into the stream filled room. "A new life," he whispered, inhaling deeply.

A few tears managed to escape Jack's deep brown eyes, as he squeezed his eyelids shut tight. A picture of himself holding Charlie for the first time came front to his mind. Pain tore through his chest as he took another deep breath.

Johnny slept soundly in Sam's arms as she swayed, humming 'Rock a' bye' to the small form. She stared at the baby, moving her hand to softly pet the smattering of brown hair covering his head. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

The baby was everything Sam would have wanted in a child, mainly, Jack's. A slipped from her lips and she leaned to press a kiss to the baby's head, cradling him closer.

Jack walked into the scene, love pouring through his chest. There couldn't have been a more arousing sight to him, the woman he loved, holding his child. He smiled, not his usual smirk, or even his 'eat me' grin he managed to display when he had managed to pull one over on his superior, but a true 'Jack O'Neill' smile. Jack leaned against the locker, continuing his gaze, quickly reminded of the particularly pleasant memory of Carter visiting him under the influence of the Broca virus.

Sam stared at Johnny for moments longer, before raising her gaze to the display in front of her. Jack O'Neill, the man she had desired for years, lay against her locker, wearing nothing more than a towel with the smile he reserved solely for her. Johnny stirred for a moment, pulling her gaze back to the infant, but as he settled, nuzzling his face her chest, she looked back up to her General, grinning.

"Sir, it par for the public to wear more than a towel when shopping. You still have a few more years before Johnny is embarrassed at everything you do, lets keep the stories I tell him to a minimum," Sam joked, hoping to lessen the tension, very sexual, building between them.

"Well, at the very least, the kid will have a lot of stories," returned, hoping the towel would cover his burdening arousal enough that she wouldn't notice. "Mind turning for a minute Carter, figure I'll take your wise advice and cover up." Not that I mind you watching he silently added.

"Sure. Uh, sorry sir," she stuttered, whipping herself around.

Jack softly laughed, pulling clean BDUs from his locker. He quickly slid into the clothing and his socks. Jack cleared his throat, cuing Sam to turn around. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and Jack laughed again, pulling his boots onto his feet.

"Ready sir?" Sam asked breathing deeply to calm the nerves which had suddenly appeared when Jack had called her attention back.

"Never more Carter lets grab the boys and get going'."

000

Jack was overwhelmed at the mall. It seemed his friends were more enthusiastic then he was about the new addition to the Stargate family, well buying things for the little fellow anyway. Sam had refused to give up her hold on Johnny since the locker room. Her and Jack had carpooled to the mall, while Daniel and Teal'c had decided to each take their own vehicles which Jack quickly realized, was the smartest move any of them had decided to make, with the shear amount of things already purchased.

Daniel and Teal'c had come into the Gymboree store toting a multi-purpose stroller, which Daniel assured Jack could withstand even his weight. Jack decided against questioning how the two had figured that one out. When he looked behind the men, he also noticed two playpens, which Daniel had informed Jack that the woman at the store said he would need for home and travel, as well as a large crib and matching changing table. Jack furthered a little back, and even saw a dresser to go with the set. Sam giggled at the look on Jack's face when the men handed back Jack's Visa.

"We did not require your money O'Neill, view these as, a gift for the birth of your child," Teal'c stated, before pulling a soft fleece blanket from the bag in his hand and placing it over the sleeping child.

"Too much," Jack managed to get out, as his friends turned to leave the store. "Where are you going?"

"Does Jonathan O'Neill not require toys?" Teal'c asked, before turning back around to follow Daniel to the toy store.

"What am I going to do with all of…?" Jack started to ask Sam, as he turned around, but was silenced by the stacks of clothing that had managed to cover the cash register in the time Jack had had his short conversation with the men. Sam giggled again, shifting Jonathan in her arms to pull her credit card from her wallet.

"Don't even think about it Carter," Jack declared, taking the card in his hand and shoving it in the cashiers hand before Sam managed to.

"Jack, you have to let me get him something," Sam slipped, catching her tongue when his first name slipped.

Jack smiled brightly again, not ever wanting the moment to end. "Well Sam," he emphasized, "How about you help me set up the little guy's room tonight."

"Sure sir," she shyly answered, focusing her attention back to the baby, who had awoken and began softly crying again.

"Sir, your wife and son are just beautiful; don't know how she can look that bright so soon after childbirth. Amazing," the cashier stated, shaking her head as she handed Jack his credit card.

"She is amazing isn't she?" Jack proudly stated, deciding not to burst his happy bubble with the fact Sam wasn't actually his wife, or the birth mother of his child. 'Well, a man can dream' he told himself, guiding Sam through the maze of purchases to his car.

000

Teal'c and Daniel had phoned Jack from the toy store to apprize him of their intentions.

"We'll just meet you at your house Jack. Teal'c and I are going to clear out the guest room while you and Sam go to the store. That baby can not live on the expired milk and beer you call a meal. Don't worry about the rest of the baby's things, we will take it," Daniel had stated, with various children's videos as music in the background.

"Sure Danny, just don't tear apart my house too much, I pride myself on cleanliness."

With a huff from Daniel and the sharp click signaling the end of the call, Jack Sam, and Johnny had headed to the grocery store.

When the three arrived to his home, the front door was wide open, with Teal'c and Daniel pulling the bed which had been in the spare bedroom, toward the garage.

"Whatcha been up to campers. Sittin' around and lazy I see," Jack joked, dropping the groceries softly to the ground as he jogged toward the two men to help maneuver the large item around his porch.

Sam sat back, as she laughed at her friends. She moved to release the baby's car seat, from its belt buckle and removed him from the car. When she turned back around. The three men were walking towards the car. They swiftly gathered all of the groceries and headed back toward the house. Jack turned briefly to wink at Sam, and then continued on his short journey.

Inside, Sam was awed by the amount of work Daniel and Teal'c had been able to accomplish in the short time her and Jack had been at the store. The men had managed to clear the guestroom sans the family pictures nailed to the walls and had brought all of the large boxes of Johnny's.

000

Jack had been told to sit back, and take a nap with his son. His exhaustion from the long day was showing as black bags formed under his eyes.

He had changed the babies diaper and changed the sheets on his bed, before softly setting the baby down, and climbing into the bed next to him. Jack drifted off to sleep, categorizing what he would have to do for mini-Jack and Anne's funeral before the darkness of sleep enveloped him.

Jack awoke to Johnny coughing then crying out. Turning toward the child, he scooped his son into his arms as he sat up, sliding out of bed. On his trek to the kitchen, he couldn't help but laugh as Carter scolded Teal'c and Daniel for attempting to put the cradle together without her help.

"I am an engineer," she stated in a game of tug of war with the screwdriver in Daniel's obviously incapable hand.

"Theoretical astrophysicist if I am correct Colonel," Teal'c defended Daniel, turning from the dresser he was placing Johnny's clothes in. The sight of the large man delicately folding the small clothes and placing them into a dresser topped with plushy animals was too much for Jack and he broke out into laughter.

Sam and Daniel jumped at the sound, spinning to the door. Daniel smiled as his friend continued laughing, releasing the screwdriver as Sam fell to her butt. Jack began laughing even harder, earning him a glare from Sam, as she turned to work on the crib again.

"Ya know, what I wouldn't give for a camcorder right now," Jack stated, calming his laughter to a dull roar.

Daniel moved around Sam's construction site, grabbing a box from the bottom shelf of the changing station and with drawling the object of Jack's wish, along with a very expensive looking digital camera.

"We figured you'd want to tape all of Johnny's milestones," Daniel said, turning the equipment on. "Smile Jack and Johnny," Daniel commanded, snapping a quick shot of the father and son, before turning to Sam to snap an equally surprising shot.

"Attempt Daniel Jackson, and neither you nor the camera will make it out of this room," Teal'c commanded when Daniel turned the camera toward him.

Daniel quickly placed the camera back in its bag, walking over Sam toward Jack.

"Let's go make the little guy some formula Danny, before you become the new piece of artwork nailed to Johnny's wall," Jack alleged, guiding his friend to the kitchen.

* * *

TBC…

Okay, got to stop here, my bed is calling to me. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner than this.

Feel free to IM me on AIM: lovexthexshins or Yahoo: notdawa, to remind me to update if I take too long, or you want to give me improvement tips. I am usually on due to the joys of wireless internet at home and school.

Check out my homepage, link is on my authors page for my music videos, icons or Stargate audio. Just comment on the site if you watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I apologize for grammatical issues; I'm beta-less for my SG fictions. If any one has the time and wouldn't mind looking over the next few chapters, it would be a great help.

Thank you so much for all of the inspiring reviews. It is honestly some of the best feedback I have ever gotten, not only the compliments (my sisters are mad at you all for inflating my ego), but the critical as well, I need it. Everything was great. Thank you.

**Please review. Give me criticism, compliment, whatever you think I deserve. All feedback is welcome and really wanted.

* * *

**

Doorstep

Chapter 3

Carter and Teal'c had managed to get Johnny's room into a livable space for the infant.

Sam had assembled the baby's crib while Teal'c moved the rest of the furniture previously in the room into the garage and arranged the new furniture in the space. The man had an eye for interior decorating that shocked all his friends. When Sam had questioned where he had gained the talent, he had merely raised and eyebrow before turning back to the new curtains he was installing.

The room was a very masculine one, even with Carter's attempts at softening it. Teal'c and Daniel had chosen blue curtains, bedding, and dark blue space themed wall ornaments. Sam had noticed the various 'alien' toys that were scattered on the furniture. One stuffed animal looked suspiciously like Thor, and Sam couldn't help but giggle, briefly distracting Teal'c from the various tasks he had taken upon himself.

Teal'c was installing a shelf, to place the various books Daniel had bought Johnny when Jack had come in, stating their dinner had arrived.

Walking into the kitchen, Sam noticed Johnny swinging back in forth in the automatic swing Daniel and Jack had miraculously been able to assemble after feeding the baby. Her heart swelled at the sight of the baby, wrapped in the blanket Teal'c had given him earlier, sleeping as he sucked away at the moon and stars pacifier she and Jack had purchased at the grocery store. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as another silent wish to be apart of the family Jack now had slipped into her thoughts.

Gathering around the kitchen table, which had been cleared of weeks' worth of food Jack had felt unnecessary to clean, so in place of the molding salsa, sat various cartons of fresh Chinese food, chopsticks and napkins. The team moved to the counter to grab their drinks before sitting down, Johnny continued sleeping in his swing oblivious to his new family's activities.

"Thanks again guys. I couldn't have done any of this without you," Jack sincerely announced.

"Not a problem Jack," Daniel smiled. "Assuming Teal'c and I are godfathers of course," he added jokingly, grabbing for the rice.

"Ba'al will be disappointed, I had promised the honor to him," Jack joked, earning glares around the table. "Of course you both are," Jack continued, doing the best he could to redeem himself.

The dinner settled into a somber discussion of Jack's plans for Anne and Jon's funeral.

"I will call the funeral home in the morning to get both the bodies, and then talk to the President. Jon deserves a proper military burial," Jack was saying, when Johnny woke up. The infant's nose and forehead crinkled as he started to cry. Sam and Jack both moved to stand, but were motioned to sit as Teal'c moved to pick up the baby from his swing.

The large man cradled the small figure in his arm, moving back toward the table. Johnny silenced almost immediately. Daniel slipped the digital camera he had managed to hide from his pocket, snapping a shot of the sweet sight.

"What about Anne?" Sam asked, moving her chopsticks toward the teriyaki chicken in front of Jack.

He swatted her hand, grinning at her. "Well, I will have Walter do a full background check on her, and see if there is any family, the social worker will be here to start the finalizations of the adoption tomorrow afternoon, so I shouldn't have any custody problems. If she has no family, I will make arrangements for her burial," sadly stated.

Sam reflected it for a moment, and then pulled back to reality when a toy started singing 'Row Your Boat.' Everyone looked to Daniel, who quickly tried to hide the teddy bear he had just squeezed, dropping the sailor suit clad toy to the ground.

"What will the social worker ask?" Daniel questioned, trying to pull attention away from his embarrassment.

"Hmm, the social worker did background check this afternoon. Then she will check my work schedule, financials, and look into my health. Then interview co-workers, friends and family, and check if my house is suitable for the child," Jack distractedly answered, staring at his son, whom Teal'c still held. Sam took the opportunity to take some chicken, earning a fierce look from Jack, which she returned with a defiant glare.

"Well, you are a more than capable father Jack, so don't worry," Daniel stated.

"Daniel Jackson is correct O'Neill. You are most capable to take care of Jonathan O'Neill," Teal'c added.

Jack weakly smiled at his friends.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, just light discussions on colors to paint Johnny's room.

When the tables were cleared, Teal'c and Daniel announced their departure.

"We better get going Jack, we will be back tomorrow," Daniel declared.

"Have a pleasant night O'Neill," Teal'c said, gently handing Johnny to Jack. "Do you require a ride home Colonel Carter?" he asked Sam, who had moved to stand beside Jack and stroke the baby's hair.

"I will be fine Teal'c, thank you," Sam responded, still focusing on the baby.

Daniel picked up the camera once again, capturing Jack and Sam, looking down at Johnny, while Sam leaned into him, using one arm to balance on Jack's shoulder and the other to cup the bottom of the baby's head. They both looked up after the flash. Daniel slid the camera onto the table beside the door, following Teal'c out of the house.

"So about helping me finish up that room," Jack smiled.

"There's really nothing left to do sir. Teal'c and I set up all the furniture and bedding." Sam softly answered, not wanting to ruin the moment but unsure of what to do.

"Hmm, well you can help us boys get ready for bed then," Jack suggest, smiling.

"Sure, I'll help you get ready," she provocatively answered.

She turned around and headed toward Johnny's room, a smile blooming across her face.

'Did Carter just... sweet' Jack smirked, looking down at his son.

"Aren't you just my lucky charm," he whispered, pressing a kiss the infants head.

000

Sam held Johnny in her arms, as Jack ran a warm wash cloth over the baby. Johnny squirmed slightly in Sam's arm, pushing himself in Sam, soaking her shirt.

The day had been almost overwhelming on the newborn, and Jack wanted to get him to bed as soon as possible, knowing the baby would probably wake him up at all times of the night.

Jack took a soft cotton towel he had gotten earlier that day, gently wrapping it around Johnny as he slipped the baby into his arms. Sam felt a loss as he left her arms. In the short time she had been with the baby, she had already fallen in love, not wanting to leave him for a moment.

Jack moved toward the door. As the three entered Johnny's room, Sam rushed to pick up the night clothes they had gotten. Jack laid Johnny on the changing table, and moved to put a clean diaper on the baby.

The task complete, Sam dressed the baby, attaching a pacifier to the bib of his spaceman sleep clothes. She picked him up, cradling the baby in her arms. Johnny opened his eyes for a moment, the crystal blue piercing Sam and Jack's faces for a quick second, before closing them once more, nestling back into Sam.

Jack brushed the baby's hair from his forehead, leaning to whisper in the child's ear.

"I love you Johnny, you are a miracle," he whispered, kissing the baby on the cheek.

Tears glistened in Sam's eyes. She squeezed them shut immediately, willing herself not to give into the impulse.

A tear ran down Sam's cheek. Feeling something brush across her cheek, she opened her eyes to Jack leaned in close, his finger trailing across her cheek bone. Her mouth opened, taking a quick breath. Jack looked down to her parted lips, leaning in closer, careful of the baby. His head dipped and he softly brushed a kiss across her lower lip. He pulled back for a moment, looking at her again, before leaning in and repeating the action across her top lip.

Smiling, he pulled back completely, resting his arms under hers, helping to support the baby. "Thank you for everything Carter."

She stood blissfully still. Her tongue slipped across her lower lip, wanting to taste Jack again. Watching the action, he groaned. Jack leaned his hand into Sam's lower back, guiding her toward the crib.

Johnny squirmed slightly as Sam laid him down, but quickly settled into a calm state. Unsure if the baby was yet asleep, Jack stroked his son's cheek, humming a soft lullaby. Sam took the private moment to turn on the monitor settled on the baby's dresser, before slipping out of the room.

Minutes later, sure Johnny was asleep, Jack slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door. He turned toward his room, hearing shuffling behind the closed door.

Jack opened his door, and his mouth dropped. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, the woman he had lusted after for the better part of eight years, stood shirtless, leaning over his open dresser drawer.

* * *

**A/N:** Super short, I know, and don't you want to know what is going to happen. Not to worry, forth chapter will be up after psych class (in other words, in less than a day). I have to get some sleep or I won't even make it to math in the morning, and I don't particularly want to piss of my professor two weeks into class. 

**Please review and tell me what you think. My fragile little mind needs the criticisms to function. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I know I said this wouldn't be longer than 5 chapters, but new ideas keep coming so it might end up around 7 or 8. I hope you all understand and continue reading despite the length.

Sorry about the delay, got kicked out of the house and had to move in with one of the sisters. Whiney college student whimper

Mature content ahead.

Once again, the reviews are amazing and I appreciate them immensely. Please continue with the great feedback.

* * *

Doorstep

Chapter 4

Sam turned her head toward the loud groan which had escaped Jack's mouth.

Blushing, she stretched her arm across her uncovered chest before reaching in the open drawer, retrieving a T-shirt.

Turning away from Jack, she pulled the cotton over her head, sliding her arms through.

"Sorry sir, my shirt and bra were soaked giving Johnny a bath," Sam explained clothes in hand. "Do you mind if I toss them in the dryer?" she asked, distracting their attention from the tense situation.

"Sure," he breathed, stepping aside, allowing her to pass.

'That means she staying, well as long as it takes for clothes to dry anyway,' Jack told himself, leaning his head against the wall. 'Get yourself together and stop acting like a horny teenager, it isn't as if you have seen breast before,' he continued, willing his arousal, becoming even more evident through his BDUs, away.

'But Carter breast…' his mind told him. Another groan escaped his mouth before he pulled himself from the wall.

000

Jack found Sam clearing the kitchen table.

Sam had left Jack's room in the very state he had been fighting. Having Jack watch her dress had been unbelievably arousing. The ache between her legs only grew as she put her clothes in the dryer, realizing she was alone with Jack, in Jack's house, in Jack's clothes.

Shifting her legs, she moved toward the kitchen, deciding a distraction would be best. She kept telling herself to do all she could, to not follow the impulses demanding she deal with the ache that only grew thinking of Jack alone in his room. She moved to the table, gathering the various boxes of abandoned food.

Separating the rice and meat into separate containers, she heard Jack entering the room.

"Carter, you don't have to do that, you have done enough today," he softly said, wanting her to relax.

Hurt briefly flashed across her face. Jack saw the movement, realizing how his words had been misconstrued. "Sam, not like that," he continued, walking toward her. "I just want you to relax, it has been a long day and we both need a break," he finished, standing directly in front of her.

"Ok," she feebly replied. Jack moved his arm to her lower back, guiding her to the couch. Dropping to the couch, Jack pulled Sam along with him. She couldn't help but laugh softly at the childish gesture. Jack smiled, reaching across Sam to grab the remote control out shoved into the couch cushions. His hand inadvertently brushed Sam's abdomen as he dragged the device back, causing Sam to squirm.

Jack gave Sam a small knowing smile, shifting himself in his seat. He clicked the T. V., settling for the news. Going off-world for so many years, being behind on new in the 'real world' had become habitual. He had become accustomed to leaving CNN on, catching himself up with current events; with the exception of any time the Simpson's could be airing.

His gaze became focused on the text scrolling across the screen, as various news anchors popped up in windows across the monitor.

"Sir, um… I think we need to um... well…" Sam started, turning toward Jack, who in turn, shifted to stare intently at her. "Talk about um…"

"Yeah," Jack interjected, not wanting to make Sam suffer through the rest of speech. He muted the television, giving her his full attention.

"Carter," he began, seeing the trepidation play across Carter's face, then turning his face down. "Sam, a lot has changed over the last four years, but what I said in that room has not gone away. If anything it has grown."

He looked up, directly in her eyes. "Sam, I am not your CO in less than a week, and after my calls to the Hammond and the President tomorrow, I'll be done with the SGC. I want to devote my time to my family now," he finished, silently pleading with her to accept his decision, and him. 'I want you to be a part of my family' he added wordlessly.

He had said everything she wanted to her, but she couldn't bring herself to say respond. Since their trip to the cabin after she had ended things with Pete, everything had been progressing slowly, but well enough. Jack had revealed that he was being promoted to Head of Home world Security and would be leaving within a few months, and Sam had decided to switch to Research and Development, though she hadn't put her formal request in.

She and Jack had been playing at a romantic relationship, both had realized it. But the entirety of all that could happen was being entirely thrust upon her. The realization of her full love for Jack, topping all others, her constant through even her relationship with Pete, and the made plans that were going to have to change, caused to fear enveloped her.

Jack watched Sam wrestle with her emotions. He ached to comfort her, but knew it was not a decision he could help her with.

Eight years of repression, insecurity and fears rushed through her head, enveloping every rational thought. She fought the devil on her shoulder, telling her everything she felt was just an illusion, that when a relationship began all the love she felt for Jack fall, revealing everything she thought she knew as an illusion. Her impulses told her to run and hide from their ultimate truth, to let everything stay in the shadows, hide in the room that had become the safe protecting their feelings from the world.

His entire body was wired tight and the tension showed across his face as his forehead wrinkled and eyes narrowed. Jack's shoulder had become knotted as his body tensed excruciatingly more.

Sam's head had fallen and eyes had closed, her emotions feeling overwhelming her.

Moments passed, Jack's anxiety increasing, while Sam tried to compose herself.

Jack's hope started to fade, when Sam lifted her head, opening her eyes to look directly into Jack's.

'Actions speak louder than words Sam' was her last thought.

Without warning, Sam's hand came from her lap, to suddenly wrap around the back of Jack's neck. She pressed her body forward, crushing herself to Jack.

Sam leaned her face closer to Jack's running her lips softly over Jack's, before pushing more insistently against his firmly pressed mouth. Jack drew in a quick breathe, in shock at the sudden change in events. Sam took the opportunity to softly bite Jack's lower lip, grazing her teeth along the soft flesh releasing it.

Jack smiled, drawing his arm up to slide around Sam's shoulders, pulling her impossibly closer. Settling his other arm around Sam's lower back as he laid back, Jack guided Sam with him.

Sam raised her head for a moment, her face mirroring Jack's, as joy spreading across her recently worried features. Lowering her head again, Sam brushed a soft kiss against Jack's lips, her moist breathe wetting Jack's lips. Jack smiled again, moving the hand that rest on her shoulder to the back of her neck, pulling her into a more passionate embrace.

The tip of Jack's tongue traced Sam's lips, demanding entrance. Sam happily obliged, opening her mouth. Jack thrust his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers in a fevered duel. Jack tasted as much as he could of her, kissing her with years of repressed love and passion. The intensity of the feelings freed only encouraging their release.

Jack slid the hand resting on Sam's lower back up, running his fingers over her sensitive lower back. Sam gasped, pulling momentarily away from the kiss.

"Jack," she whispered, lifting her body to glide her free hand up Jack's shirt, grazing his lower stomach. Jack's inhaled sharply, his arousal pressing into Sam's abdomen as she continued her exploration along his stomach.

Jack pulled Sam's mouth back to his, kissing her again with an intensity rivaling the first. As his tongue again stroked her, he whispered his love as best he could into her mouth. The soft words inaudible as her breathing labored.

Jack's hands fell from their holds on Sam, moving to the edge of the baggy shirt which pooled around her. Jack continued kissing her, then grasping her waist, pulled himself into a sitting position, Sam straddling him.

Shifting his hands to grasp the edges of the fabric under his hands, he clutched the shirt remove the barrier.

Sam shifted, moving her lips to slowly trail soft kisses along his chin, before moving to his neck, latching her lips to his pulse spot.

Sam kissed and sucked at the spot, leaving a deep red mark sure to be noticeable for anyone to look at him for days.

Jack's hand slowly moved the material up Sam's abdomen and back, taking his time to trail his fingers along her skin as her hand continued on his stomach.

A sharp cry from the baby's bedroom broke them apart. Jack's head shot towards his son's room.

"Johnny," he whispered. "Be back, going to continue," Jack promised, seeing the shock flash on Sam's face.

Sam moved off Jack, un-tangling their entwined limbs.

"I love you," he whispered even softer as he stood, brushing his lips tenderly across Sam's kiss swollen ones.

Sam stared at Jack as he walked toward Johnny's room.

"So much," she spoke to no one.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. sigh

I am really appreciative of the feedback I get, and I would really love to know what you think, positive or negative. Criticize me all you want. Tell me you hate, tell me you love it, and/ or tell me how to fix it.

I love all feedback.

TBC... Once I am completely moving in (should be really soon)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _Clearing throat _I had this chapter beta-ed, so hopefully, the spelling and grammar problems which have plagued my previous chapters will be no more. Thank you Kayla/ sg nut/StargateFan (have enough names there honey)

A little more Sam/ Jack in this chapter before I start resolving the plot.

Mature content this chapter. If you don't want to read it, it is not the important to the story line, just skip this chapter.

Because graphic sex is not permitted on this chapter is edited for this site, but still mature. If you want it the, unedited version, leave a comment and I will e-mail you the link to where it can be found.

_Giggle._ I am neglecting my college studies at the moment to finish up this chapter.

Thank you for the wonderful feedback, the suggestions really helped me, hopefully, to fix some of the problems. I hope to get as much feedback for this chapter.

* * *

Doorstep  
Chapter 5

Jack quietly walked into his son's room, stepping around the various boxes and toys that hadn't yet been put away. Settling himself against the crib, he leaned into it and lifted the crying baby into his arms. Lying Johnny into the crook of his arm, he shifted the baby to check his diaper.

In the living room, Sam sat on the couch, her head resting on her knees with her knees pulled to her chests, arms holding them tight.  
'He thinks you are a tart, just throwing yourself at him. You are the one who told him you wanted to talk, and what do you do, act like a sex-deprived slut and physically beg him to take you,' she scolded herself, insecure again. 'He tells you he cares for you, and you don't even say anything. He tells you he loves you, and you just stare at him like a damn deer in the headlight. He thinks you are a twit. How can he care for someone that can't even tell him how she feels,' she continued admonishing herself.

A few tears escaped Sam's eyes as she drew in a deep breathe. The buzzer alarming the dryer cycle's completion pulled Sam from her thoughts. She slid off the couch, standing to walk toward the laundry room.  
So entrenched in her thoughts, Sam didn't hear Jack sneak into the laundry room. Bent over, closing the dryer door, Sam was surprised as an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist. Pulling her close, Jack moved his head to her neck, nuzzling the soft skin behind her ear with his nose before gently scraping his teeth down the length of her neck. Moving her shirt aside with his chin, he licked his lips, pressing a wet kiss to the skin above her collarbone.  
Sam sighed, tilting her head back to give Jack better access. Smiling into her skin, Jack trailed his tongue across her exposed collar bone. Jack grasped the back of Sam's neck, using the arm around her waist to turn her body to his. He settled his hand on Sam's lower back, pulling her lower body towards his, while continuing his exploration of her neck. Jack turned them both around, leaning against the dryer for support. Sam pressed her body into Jack's as he shifted his legs apart, giving her room to rest against his body.

Sam moved her hands, lacing her fingers through Jack's hair. Jack bit down lightly on Sam's pulse point, kissing it affectionately as he began softly sucking on the tender skin. "Jack," Sam gasped, overwhelmed by the stimulation pouring through her body.  
"Sam," he growled in response, tearing his lips from her neck to kiss her properly. Licking Sam's bottom lip, Jack thrust his tongue into her open mouth; kissing her as passionately as each time before.  
Sam moved pulled her fingers apart, moving one hand to play with the hair at the nape of Jack's neck while the other ran down his side. Reaching his belt, Sam backed away enough to sneak her hand under Jack's shirt. She felt as much of his muscles abdomen as allowed with his constant pull to bring Sam closer.  
Jack's hand slipped from her lower back, to cup her bottom through her pants. His other hand moved to compensate for the balance the other had provided on Sam's lower back. Pulling Sam impossibly closer, Jack moaned. The sound muffled by their kiss.

Sam pulled back from the kiss, "Room, bed," she gasped, taking in much needed air before returning attention to Jack's mouth.

"You sure?" Jack asked, not so far gone as to forget Sam's feelings.  
"How can you ask?" she breathed between kisses. "Want you… so much," she continued, tear running down her cheek.  
Jack felt the moisture dampening his cheek. He pulled his face from hers. "Sam?" he worriedly questioned.  
"Hmm," she answered, leaning her head back to kiss him again.

"Sam, we don't have to. Don't want to do something you'd regret," Jack asserted, trying to calm his disproving body.  
'He doesn't want you', her mind screamed. Fear flooded her body, and she pulled herself from Jack's arms.  
"Don't run," he scolded, reaching for Sam's arm, pulling her back to him. "I don't want to hurt you. I care about you too much to do make you feel," he searched for the word, "used." Trepidation crossed his face, as he withdrew from Sam.

She noticed the immediate change in him, as his features hardened and his body inched away from hers.  
"I love you," she whispered almost mutely, unsure of what else she could say or do to convince him.  
A relieved sigh escaped Jack while Sam stood still, breathing heavily. Very few times had her emotions come to the surface for him, and now without their ranks or Pete as an excuse, Sam didn't know what to do. She wanted him as much as ever and loved him deeply, but she could not help but tell herself that though Jack had professed his feelings for her, it was all some illusion that would crash to the ground at first sign of trouble.  
As if he had read her mind, Jack held her close, stroking her back, and tried to calm those fears. "Sam, I am here for you always. I won't leave; nothing that can happen will change that. My feelings aren't going to change," he finished, moving his hand down to  
stroke her cheek. Jack moved around, grasping Sam's hand to pull her out of the laundry room. "Coffee?"  
He had calmed her with his soothing words. She knew he cared. He cared so much he had passed on sex, as aroused as he had obviously been throughout the night, thinking it might make her feel cheap. Her adoration for him grew, much more than she had ever believed it could. Lacing her fingers into Jack's, they made their way to  
the kitchen.

"Hmm, decaf or regular?" Jack asked, using his free arm to open and look through the pantry.  
"How about neither, we should rest. Johnny doesn't seem to like sleeping very much. Too curious about the universe," she commented grasping Jack's other hand, tugging him toward the bedroom.

"Guess I won't be ordering you to bed anymore," Jack joked, winking once the recognition of what he had meant flashed across her face.  
"Hmm, well, being around you tends to make me want to defy orders," she bantered.  
They peaked in Johnny's room, making sure he was doing well before making their way to Jack's room.  
Jack reluctantly released Sam's hands to remove his BDUs. Standing in his boxers, he moved over to his dresser to search for sweat pants to sleep in. Behind him, Jack heard a zip and a small shuffle as Sam's jeans fell to floor beside his, the momentary distraction, giving Sam time to silently slink behind Jack. Bent over his dresser, he suddenly felt a pair of warm hands smoothing down his back, and then a body pressed against his as arms traveled around his waist to encircle him.  
Jack stood straight up, giving Sam access to his neck. Rolling to stand on her toes, Sam kissed Jack's neck, softly at first, but more incessantly as a strangled moan escaped his lips. Jack was losing control fast as Sam sucked and bit at his neck. Her hands on his stomach caressing every bit of bare skin they could find.

When Sam's hand met with the waistband of his boxers, Jack could take no more. Spinning around, he forced Sam against him. His lips descending upon hers in a passionate embrace as his tongue forced its way past her lips. Sam happily accepted the intrusion, meeting his ardor as she responded with her own tongue. Jack groaned into her mouth, Sam's hands still playing at the Jack's waistline.  
Jack repositioned his hands to Sam's thighs, sliding up and down the soft skin. His finger tips met with the edge of her panties, and he stalled, unsure of whether they were ready for this step.  
Recognizing his apprehension, Sam lifted her mouth from his. "Jack… love each other… waited eight years… know each other so well…" she got out in a breathy sentence.  
Jack was at a loss for words. He bent his head, softly kissing her before returning to the fervor of their earlier kiss. Jack stroked the skin at the line where underwear met skin, slipping his thumbs under the elastic, teasing the skin.

Sam moved backward, dragging Jack to the bed by his boxers, releasing them as she and Jack fell. Collapsing on top of her, he knees took the force of the fall, banging against the edge of the bed.

"Oh god, I am sorry Jack," Sam cried, hearing the crack of his knees against the wood.

"Shh," he mumbled against her lips, distracting his attention from the pain.

They made slower tender love, taking time pleasuring each other.

After, they sat in their position for minutes, both so completely spent they didn't have the energy to even lie down.

"Shower Sam?" Jack suggested."Not too long though, Johnny might wake up," Sam answered, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.  
"Yea sure," he mumbled.  
"You betcha," she finished, smiling. Peeling her body from Jack's, she moved to stand, but was pulled down for a quick kiss, before Jack stood them both up.  
Crouching, Jack swept Sam into his arms. Sam giggled, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck as they walked to the shower.

* * *

A/N: Moved in, so next chapter should be out soon. 

I am really appreciative of the feedback I get, and I would really love to know what you think, positive or negative. Criticize me all you want. Tell me you hate, tell me you love it, and/ or tell me how to fix it. I love all feedback.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. Thanks particularly to Kayla for her wonderous ability to listen as I complain for hours and yet still beta, as well as a special thank you to Lilli and Maggie for all their great suggestions.

I really hadn't realized it had been a month, though I knew it had been a while since I updated until I was browsing through my user info for a fic, and noted the date. I pretty promise the last chap or two coming will not take this long. "

I am really appreciative of the feedback I get, and I would really love to know what you think, positive or negative. Hoping to return to the amount of feedback I was previously getting here.Criticize me all you want. Tell me you hate, tell me you love it, and/ or tell me how to fix it. I love all feedback.

* * *

Doorstep 

Chapter 6

Sam sleepily moaned into Jack's shoulder, tightening her arm around his sleeping form. She lay spooned to his back, breast firmly pushed against his shoulder blades while her leg curled around Jack's calf. The baby cried out again, the sound blaring through the monitor.

Sam's eyes fluttered open as the mattress shifted. "Sir?" Sam questioned, momentarily confused.

"Johnny," Jack responded, rolling out of Sam's grasp. A whimper escaped Sam, not wanting to release the warmth of his body.

"Berightback," he mumbled as one word, exhausted from the amount of activity of the previous day.

Shuffling around the floor for a moment, he found his BDU bottoms and slid the rough fabric on as he walked from the room.

Rolling over, Sam glared at the glowing lights of Jack's digital clock. The bright numbers betrayed her inner clock as six a.m. flashed before her eyes.

"Jack," she called out. "Sir!" she shouted, quickly crawling from beneath the sheets to search for clothing. Leaning over the side of the bed, she noticed the discarded BDU top and slithered into the large shirt.

Jack rocked Johnny in his arms, beaming at his feeding son. He had changed the baby's diaper and dressed him for the day before rushing to the kitchen to warm one of the bottles of formula he had prepared the previous evening.

Sam slipped silently into the bedroom, joining Jack beside the changing table. Resting her arm against the counter she moved to stroke the child's cheek. "Morning honey," she whispered to the infant, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

She looked up at Jack, noting the blatant adoration he was radiating; "Good morning to you too," Sam teased, rolling back on her heels to raise herself for a kiss. Jack met her with ardor, careful of Johnny as he bent into the passionate embrace.

Johnny sputtered, pushing the nipple from his mouth coughing. Jack stepped back shifting Johnny to rest on his shoulder as he rubbed the baby's back.

"Grab me a towel," Jack quietly ordered.

Sam left the room, returning quickly with the cloth. "Sir. Jack," she quickly corrected herself. "It is already six, you should probably prepare for the social worker, the house is a bit of a mess," she shyly continued, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. "And, if genetic testing becomes an issue in uh, custody, we better get…"

"One thing at a time Carter," Jack laughed. "Lets clean up then deal with the legalities."

"Of course sir," Sam blushed.

"Jack, of course Jack," he corrected, not wanting the intimacy of the previous night to disappear at first light.

A smile bloomed across her face. The fear that the previous night had been merely physical attraction had been growing in her stomach all morning and was squelched with his declaration.

Sam cleared the table, disposing of the foul smelling remains of their dinner while Jack carefully placed the baby in the crib he had moved next to the couch. Joining Sam in the clean up, he straightened the miscellaneous items that littered his house.

Within hours the dirty clothes were in the washer, dishes in the sink, garbage in bins, and Johnny's room was spotless.  
Sam was sitting on the couch with Johnny in one arm as she read to him over the roar of the vacuum cleaner. "Grandma, what big eyes you have…"

"The better to see you with my dear," Jack finished, switching off the loud appliance to wrap his arm around the resting figures, planting a kiss on his son's head and brushing his lips across Sam's.

"We should, uh, probably get dressed," Jack announced, motioning from his naked chest to Sam's bare thighs.

"Blushing a lot today are we, Carter?" Jack noted, carefully removing his son from her warm arms. Johnny protested, crying at the loss as his crystal blue eyes opened wide in shock at his father.

"Aw, I am sorry baby," Jack cooed, motioning Sam closer.

"C'mere handsome," Sam fussed, reaching into Jack's arms for the baby.

"Smiling a lot today are we, General?" Sam teased, spotting Jack's 'shit-eating' grin as she replaced Johnny into her the crook of her arm.

Jack leaned into the wall, the phone receiver dangling from its antenna. "Our CMO is sending Danny over with the, eh, edited version of medical history," Jack announced across the house.

Sam sat on Jack's bed, Johnny sleeping soundly beside the bed in the bassinet she had managed to put together while Jack tended to the baby. She flipped through the 'background check' the social worked had managed to compile the previous day. The information available was basic; his time in the service, his marriage to Sara, Charlie's death, and the following retirement that they both knew would be raising uncomfortable questions. The lack of information around the time of his reinstatement into the Air Force around the Abydos mission didn't surprise her, but she knew the worker would worry about Jack's virtual disappearance from society.

Sam snuck quietly out of the room, running into Jack as she hurried toward the kitchen.

"Sorry sir," she automatically responded.

"We are going to have to work on this 'sir' thing Sam. I don't think the social worker wants a chauvinistic father who gives orders to his girlfriend," Jack alleged.

"Girlfriend?" Sam asked, looking up into Jack's rich brown eyes.

"Special friend, buddy, whatever you want Sam," Jack replied nervously. "It's been eight years, I can wa…"

The smile that bloomed across Sam's face conveyed such joy Jack couldn't help but join in. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I want to be with you, in whatever capacity we can handle."

"Good," Jack stated, wrapping his arm around her. "Now before I get distracted again by the HOT blonde in my arms, lets get through those," he finished, motioned toward the pile of papers on his bed.

"General O'Neill NOT avoiding paperwork, what has the world come to?" Sam dramatized.

"Hmm, Homer can become an astronaut," he justified.

Jack looked through the remnants of his clone's apartment. John and Anne had been obviously excitied about the baby. Parenting books and magazines were stacked on the table, while diapers, formula, and toys littered the living room. The team had brought boxes, filtering through to see what of the couple's life they should keep.

Sam was in the baby room, gathering what personal effects and photographs she thought the baby would appreciate from his birth parents. The rest would go to charitable organizations. Jack was searching his clones office, looking for any important documents, mostly finding the information that the government had created for the young man, though little of Anne, insurance information and paperwork from her doctor; while Teal'c cared for Johnny. Jack had called in some favors for an extensive background check on Anne, not wanting any trouble from any aspect of her life.

"Jack, come in here," Daniel called, sorting through John's apartment bedroom.

"Ever the archeologist, eh Danny boy?" Jack joked joining Daniel in front of John's armoire. "So, what was mini-me up to?"

"Look," Daniel declared, pointing toward the picture that sat atop the television. Jack stared in awe at the snapshot. His clone sat on a bench at the local park the team had taken Cassie to so many times, beside him stood a statuesque, beautiful young woman. Long blonde hair framed her angular face. The crystal blue eyes his son had obviously inherited from her stood out as did her protruding pregnant stomach. Their smiles portrayed their joy as both sets of hands rested on the baby.

"Teal'c, Carter, get you butts in here," Jack hollered, still gawking at the picture.

"O'Neill, it would be wise to keep your voice down if you do not wish to awaken Johnathan O'Neill," Teal'c scolded, entering the room holding the sleeping infant in his large arms.  
Jack stood silent as Sam joined the group, an astronaut teddy bear in hand.

"Sorry Jack, I was..." she paused mid-sentence when her eyes rested on the picture.

Daniel's eyebrow raised in a Teal'c-like fasion when she mentioned Jack instead of his formal title, but quickly dismissed it as his eyes shifted back to the picture at hand. "Have any kids and not tell us Sam?" Daniel proclaimed, recieving glares from both her and Jack.

"Sorry, but look at the girl, she could be your clone," Daniel motioned toward the picture.

Shock registered on each of their faces as the implications of what he had inadvertently suggested.

Jack's cell phone flew from his pocket, dialing the number of the investigator he had employed for the research on Anne.

"I need that information faster Joe, send as many people out as you need. I want everything you can find on her in," he looked down at his watch, "three hours Joe. No excuses, hunt anyone down you have to, go as deep as you need into anything," Jack commanded.

"Campers, we have three and a half hours until the worker comes. So two hours to tear this place apart," he ordered.

* * *

A/N: Weeeee Chapter done and beta-ed. Adult version again available by request.Again, many promises to not make there be such a wait again.

I am really appreciative of the feedback I get, and I would really love to know what you think, positive or negative. Criticize me all you want. Tell me you hate, tell me you love it, and/ or tell me how to fix it. I love all feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Been writing this chapter in small pieces over the last few weeks. I've had a lot of problems getting this out but the support I've received to help me finish this has been amazing.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, criticism and compliments and those who even sent me emails to encourage me to finish; they made my day. Special thanks to Kayla, Morgann, Maggie, and Lilli for their help and to my wonderful, amazing best friend, Whitney, for calling me as much as she can from her base, telling me to get my lazy ass up and write.

* * *

Doorstep

Chapter 7

Jack collapsed on the couch beside Carter and his son. Wrapping an arm around them both, he took the moment of peace and laid his head on the sofa's pillow. Sam scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

A harsh knock at the door disrupted the calm, Jack extracted himself from his cozy hold on Sam and the baby, moving to answer the door.

A tall man stood in the doorway, a harsh look on his gaunt, scarred face. His sharp blue suit and metal briefcase, the only clue to the nature of his visit.

"Joe," Jack regarded, stepping aside for the man to enter his home.

_"Ex-special ops, he was the best, he could find intel in any situation. Man is more classified than the Stargate program. Probably knew about the program before me."_

_"How can you…"_

_"Saved him from an, erm, situation…"_

Joe sat his briefcase on the kitchen counter, withdrawing a small stack of papers.

"What'd you find on the girl?" Jack began.

"Anne Cab, second child of James and Marie Cab. At sixteen, girl's brother, Mathew, was driving with the parents and was killed when a semi driver lost control of a truck and flipped into the car. No Aunts or Uncles and Grandparents were dead; Anne became a ward of the state. She had a job, got herself a place and emancipated," Joe announced, suspicion lacing his tone.

"On paper…," Jack commented.

"State records, there isn't much. School records gave little. Excellent grades, particularly in math and science, genius IQ. Track team.

Medical records are virtually barren before the pregnancy. She had been up to date on her shots, though only had one physical, for the sport, and one dental visit on file.

Few friends, none close, teachers describe her as cheerful and a good student."

"That's pretty vague," Sam interrupted, having handed Johnny to Jack during Joe's briefing.

"That's not it?" Jack hoped, reaching with his free for the papers Joe dropped on the table as he spoke. Sam stood behind Jack, reading the information over his shoulder.

"No. It's too suspicious. She was a ward, there should be more records. No way this kid is who she said was. So I went into federal records," he paused, giving Sam and Jack a moment to register what he had revealed.

"So she's my clone?" Sam presumed.

"The civilian files pointed that way, and the federal," Joe commented, looking more thoroughly through the papers in his hand.

"Joe!" Jack groaned, frustrated at the man's indirect answers.

"She was Anne Cab," Joe announced. "But she was also Samantha Carter."

"I'm Johnny's mother," Sam whispered. Jack's head spun toward Sam at that response, while Joe gathered his intelligence, dropping the last of the papers on the counter and leaving.

"So Mr. O'Neill, there are a few… gaps in your history we are going to have to work around, though there are a few other issues I am obligated to, question. I have been apprised of the fact I may not ask into what you… do at the facility you run, but I may make inquiries as to how you deal with this schedule." The plump social worker stated, settling herself at the kitchen table.

"Yes Mrs. Smith," Jack stated, unconsciously shifting his seat closer to Sam for support.

_"This isn't a situation we have much control over Jack. You can't order her to give you custody of Johnny, so you need to be… careful," Sam stated, helping Jack dig through mini-Jack's desk._

"You are divorced?" the worker queried, squinting to see the type of her file. "Are there any problems… have there been any incidents with her?"

"No, the divorce was civil and Sara and I haven't spoken much since," Jack calmly responded, bracing himself for what he knew would be the next line of questioning.

"And… Charles O'Neill, his death was the determining factor of the divorce?" She continued, working toward the questions that were more obviously difficult.

"Yes," Jack replied mournfully.

"The official police report states accidental gunfire as his cause of death, he found your gun?" she persisted.

"Yes," Jack whispered, lowering his head in shame.

"Being a military personnel, how are you able to insure the child will not again come into contact with your firearms?"

"My personal firearms are in a locked safe box. Key, electronic lock and manual lock combination protecting it. The key kept on me at all times and the combination not written down. Any weapon I need on base is kept there," Jack announced, sure in the protection of his son.

The worker gave him an inquiring glance.

Jack stood, grasping Sam's hand and motioning for Mrs. Smith to follow him. Passing Johnny's room, the group paused to check in on him. Fast asleep, he sucked at his pacifier while classical music played from the small stereo Sam had found in the room Anne and John had set up for the baby. Fast asleep, Johnny, turning, they left the room.

Sam and the social worker stepped back towards the door when Jack dropped to his knees, pulling a large metal container from underneath his bed.

Careful of his back, he squatted and lifted the large box to the bed, where Mrs. Smith came forth to examine the container. Testing the locks herself, she conceded to it's safety and informed him the measures he had taken were appropriate.

Taking their time, the large woman poked through the house on the way back to the kitchen. Checking Johnny's room for all the necessities that the infant would need and stopping the group in their tracks every so often to check outlets.

"Your work situation?" The inquisition started again.

"I'm retiring from my official position as base commander for… deep space radar telemetry," Jack began. "I will be a consultant for the next base commander and various officials in Washington, D.C."

_"Jack, I'm his… mother," she stumbled over the last word. "I'm responsible too."_

"So you will be traveling a lot?" She curiously replied.

"Only when absolutely necessary, much of the… consulting can be done from Colorado," Jack cautiously responded.

"And when you have to go out of town?"

"I will take care of him," Sam stepped in, having been virtually silent sans introductions.

"Colonel Carter, you are Mr. O'Neill's…?" Turning her attention.

"Girlfriend," she answered, silently rejoicing at the fact.

_"Jack, I'm his… mother," she stumbled over the last word; trying to gather herself, and get through the shock, before the social worker arrived. "I'm responsible too."_

"Do you live here? I saw no indication…"

_"John left me with the responsibility Sam," Jack stated, not wanting Sam to have guilt over the issue. _

_"But he's…" _

"Not currently, but will be in the near future," Sam surprised both the worker and Jack with that. The hand that had been entwined with his was suddenly squeezed tightly. Sam turned and smiled at her partner.

"And how do you feel about this addition?"

_"Why wouldn't he tell you?" Sam angrily asked._

_"He didn't want you to be burdened," Jack sorrowfully responded, knowing he wouldn't have wanted Sam to have the interruption of a child in her advancing career and life either._

_"BURDENED!" She screamed, angry at Jack's clone for almost depriving her of the life of her child._

_"He thought he was protecting you Carter. Giving you your own life," Jack finished, turning towards the baby's room to lay sleeping Johnny in his cradle. _

"Overjoyed. Jack is wonderful person, a great soldier and an excellent father," Sam beamed, forcing herself to focus on the worker rather than the hand stroking her forearm.

"You seem to have everything in order Jack," Mrs. Smith smiled, shaking the General's hand. "Services will check in a few more times to see how the child is settling, and then the papers will be finalized. For now, you are the child's legal guardian and will have control over his matters. It was a pleasure to meet you and if your behavior has anything to say about you parenting skills, Jonathan is one lucky child," she complimented, walking out the door.

"Thank you very much Jane, I look forward to seeing you again. And the pleasure was all mine," Jack finished, leaving the door open to watch the lady walk toward the car as he slung an arm over Sam's shoulder, pulling her firmly to his side. Waving when she pulled out of the driveway, Jack quickly shut the door.

"Charmer," Sam announced, leaning up to kiss Jack on the cheek.

"You want to move in?" Jack nervously asked. He had been having an impossible time paying attention to anything the social worker had said after Carter's confession.

Sam's smile wavered "Not immediately," she blurted out, not wanting Jack to feel crowded.

Jack's brow crease, confused at what Sam was trying to tell him. She raised her hand, smoothing his furrowed brow.

"Um, after we give it some time. To get used to… us and the, erm, parenting thing," Sam finished, hesitating slightly over the parenting remark. Seeing a smile bloom across his face, she leaned in to brush a kiss across his smiling lips.

"Sweet," he growled, leaning in to claim her mouth more firmly. Wrapping an arm around her neck, he pulled her softly to his chest, deepening the kiss. "You're great at the parenting thing," he whispered, pulling back from the kiss. "You're already his mom."

Sam bit her lip, nervously chewing before sighing and giving in to the inevitable. Silently nodding her agreement, she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

**A/N:** There are actually about three versions of this chapter. I had so many argument's with what to do with Anne that I ended up writing it two ways.

Um, one more chapter than the epilogue.

**Please tell me what you think. All criticism and honesty are welcome. I won't be insulted if you don't like it. Just write up a review and tell me what you think so it can be fixed.**


	8. Chapter 8

The A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed and to my pain to my biggest pain in the ass, Twin (you dirty girl, ha), for cheering me up enough to write. Also, big thanks to Kayla for staying up late even though she's sick to beta.

**Please leave any feedback, any at all. Good or bad, I absolutely thrive on all feedback.

* * *

**

Doorstep

Chapter 8

"The bodies have been moved from the hospital morgue to the SGC. Autopsy will be performed there before their sent to the funeral home," Jack mentioned, motioning his friends from the living room to the kitchen.

Teal'c held Johnny close, not relinquishing the infant to Daniel who had been none too subtle to his large friend about wanting to hold the child. "Young O'Neill is comfortable Daniel Jackson; there is no reason to disturb him."

"Knew you were a softy," Jack joked to the large man, setting the coffee maker down.

Teal'c ignored the comment, shifting the infant in his arm to cradle him.

Giving up his attempts, Daniel turned his attention back to Jack. "So, Sam stayed the night?" He finally asked, impatient after watching his friends eight years of foreplay.

"That's not your business," Jack responded, knowing his friend would read into anything he said either way.

"So she did," Daniel gleefully cheered, relieved that Sam and Jack had finally resolved the years of repressed emotion between them.

"Daniel, if you got your own sex life you wouldn't be so interested in mine," Jack slipped, biting his tongue when he realized what he'd revealed.

"Ha!" Daniel exclaimed, too excited to notice Sam slip into the house and drop a large duffel bag by the door.

"What's he so excited about?" Sam laughed, walking over to Teal'c to retrieve her son. "He finally realized we've been switching his coffee for decaf the last month?"

"No, but you and Ja….," Daniel began. "YOU'VE BEEN SWITCHING MY REGULAR FOR WHAT!"

"Jack and I what?" Sam inquired, leaning down to kiss the baby on his head while walking toward them, ignoring Daniel's fury at her joke.

"HOW COULD…" Daniel paused. "You said Jack."

Jack's hand snaked around Sam's waist, pulling her close. "Guess she did," Jack mumbled, focusing his attention on Johnny and Sam.

"When?" Daniel started an inquisition, oblivious to his friends ignoring him. "Well that's obvious," he muttered to himself.

Teal'c glared at his jumpy friend.

"But…," Daniel tried to argue.

"Lunch?" Sam suggested.

"So you're his mother?" Daniel gasped incredulously.

"Apparently," Jack interjected, reaching for an almost empty ketchup bottle on Daniel's plate.

Sam ignored Jack's remark; snatching the condiment from his hand. "Yes, we've already told Walter to begin trying to contact the Asguard."

"Hey," he mumbled, snatching the empty bottle back when she'd finished squeezing the last of the contents out.

"Don't disturb Johnny," Sam playfully defended her ketchup when he moved his French Fry toward her plate, shifting their son in her arm for effect.

Jack huffed, conceding as he shoved the dry food into his mouth.

"So, how are you going to arrange custody?" Daniel interrupted the lighthearted row.

"We're going to," Jack paused, considering his response.

"I'm going to move in, but keep my house for a while. We'll see where it goes from there," Sam finished.

"That's great!" Daniel exclaimed, accidentally knocking over his drink and onto Teal'c in the process; he quickly apologized.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c growled, grabbing a napkin from the table. Standing he turned to Jack and Sam. "I am most pleased you and Colonel Carter have realized your feelings for each other O'Neill but I must depart."

"Thanks T," Jack said, shoving another fry into his mouth. Sam smiled brightly at her friend, silently thanking him.

"I better get going to then. I am Teal'c's ride," Daniel sighed, pulling out his wallet to pay for his lunch.

"Ah, I've got you Danny," Jack offered, motioning for him to put his wallet away. "You better get running before Teal'c takes the car as punishment for your ruining his pants."

Daniel thanked Jack as he ran toward his car, recognizing the possible validity in Jack's comment. He did not want to deal with the Jaffa's vengeance.

"That was a short lunch," Sam commented, sliding into Volvo while Jack attended to Johnny's car seat.

"Think Danny was purposely klutz-ing his way out of there?" Jack joked.

"Teal'c and Daniel's master plan," Sam added.

"Hey, it's possible," Jack defended, buckling up. "So, first stop SGC?"

Johnny had been passed around half the SGC before Jack had reached his office. Sam took their son and made her way to check on the status of contacting the Asguard while Jack went to his office to make his calls to Hammond and the President.

"But Sirs," Jack was arguing into the phone when Sam arrived at his office almost an hour later. "I understand that, but the Gou'ald and Replicators are gone, I should be able to ret…" he stopped again when, Sam assumed, General Hammond and the President began speaking again. "We find a solution," Jack was bargaining when he realized Sam was there.

"Hi," he mouthed. "Be a few more minutes."

Sam nodded, settling herself into the seat across from Jack.

"Where's Johnny?" He whispered, covering the mouthpiece, suddenly realizing their son wasn't with her.

"Doc's got him; she wants to do her own check up," Sam sighed.

"So the infirmary staff wants to play with the baby," Jack smiled, realizing the child would never lack attention.

"You'd think he was a ZPM with how much attention he's getting," Sam giggled. Jack smiled momentarily at her analogy before his face went solemn again.

Jack was arguing again moments later. "President Hayes, George, if you need me I can advice, but PLEASE don't ask me to choose insubordination over my son, you know what my decision will be."

Jack was silent for minutes. "Thank you sirs, I'll be sure to inform her."

"Inform me of what?" Sam asked, her face frowning with worry.

"They won't let me retire," Jack sighed. Sam opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off. "But as of," Jack looked down over at the clock on his desk," now, I am no longer on active duty. I will be a consultant whenever the SGC needs, but will not go off world unless I am the only one available…"

"That's it," Sam interrupted, sighing in relief. "No more stipulations?"

"Well, that I better be a damned good father and treat you right," Jack smiled, walking over to Sam's chair. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. Sam's arms moved to wrap around Jack's neck pulling him closer. "The President expects an invitation to Johnny's first birthday," he paused to kiss her, "and George wants to meet his new 'Grandson'."

"The paperwork went through that quickly?" Sam questioned.

"He's the President," Jack shrugged, ending the subject. "How'd contacting Thor go?" Jack murmured between kisses.

"They're still cleaning up from the Replicators, he'll be able to come in about a week," Sam responded, slipping her hand under his shirt to stroke his abdomen.

"Mmm, that's good," Jack mumbled, no longer focused on their conversation.

Sam froze for a moment and Jack was pulled back to reality. "What's wrong?" He asked, pulling himself away.

"You're not my CO," Sam smiled.

"Yes," Jack responded with a kiss.

"I can make out with you in your office," Sam flirted.

"You make it sound like we're a couple of horny teenagers," Jack joked.

"Hmm, well if it wasn't for a couple of horny teenagers we wouldn't be here," Sam smiled, sending a silent prayer and sad thank you to her clone.

"Guess your right," Jack sadly nodded. "But we are," Jack finished, pulling Sam up and kissing her firmly on the lips, promising her their counterparts sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

* * *

A/N: Adult version available upon request, just comment.

**Please leave any feedback, any at all. Good or bad, I absolutely thrive on all feedback. **


	9. Epilogue

A/N: It comes to an end. **_I really appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read and review this, you've been really great._**

A special thanks to Kayla, who unfortunately couldn't beta this chapter, but took the time to do so for other chapters; Morgann (SG Fan) for her sweet and encouraging e-mails; Carrie (you know what to say to the people who say break a leg); Twin; Pookie (feel better soon honey); and the WONDERFUL ladies on my Yahoo buddy list for their immense help and encouragement.

**Please leave any feedback, any at all. Good or bad, I absolutely thrive on all feedback.

* * *

**

Doorstep

Epilogue

Johnny scooted across the wood floor, his diaper riding up his legs as he pushed his butt harder into the floor.

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma," he called out to his resting mother, curled against the side of the couch, intent on finishing the report spread out across the cushions.

"Yes honey," she responded, dropping her papers onto the pile as she slipped to the floor too.

The baby turned toward the couch, grasping the coffee table to pull himself up.

Sam dropped to the floor and crawled toward her son meeting him at the table.

Johnny smiled widely, proudly displaying the few teeth that protruded from his pink gums. "Ma ma ma ma ma," he repeated, pulling his way along the table toward Sam.

"Aw, look how big you are getting; you're going to be walking soon aren't you?" she cooed, holding her arms out to the incoming baby.

Releasing the table, Johnny fell into her open arm, grasping onto the sleeves of her shirt for support.

Sam bent toward the baby, lowering an arm under Johnny as she lifted him.

He happily collapsed his head onto Sam's shoulder, curling into her neck as he relaxed.

"Let's go find Daddy," she murmured into her son's ear, brushing a kiss across Johnny's arm, "I'm getting hungry."

Hearing his father's name, he sat upright in her arms, smiling brightly again. "DA DA DA DA DA DA," he chanted as they stroll through the hallway, moving toward the back door.

Dropping a hand to the handle, she quickly opened the door, pushing them through it to the back porch.

"DA DA DA DA DA DA," Johnny continued to recite moving around his mother's grip as much as possible to look for him.

Jack's head appeared from behind a smoking grill, puffs of black smoke rising as he stabbed a piece of chicken before dropping it on a large dinner plate. "Hey there," he called out, quickly removing the rest of the chicken and corn from the grill before balancing the large plate on his arm.

Turning around, Sam walked toward the patio table, sliding a squirming Johnny into his highchair.

"Da da da, ma ma ma," he whined as his mother walked away to set the table while Jack dropped the food onto the table.

"Hey kid," he beamed at the baby who had begun banging his fists against the plastic tray.

Johnny stopped the small tantrum when his father pulled a chair up next to him, placing his hands on top the small fists. "Da," he smiled, pulling his hand from under the larger one, leaning forward to place it over Jack's mouth, giggling.

Jack kissed the small hand. "You and your mother with that giggling," Jack faux scolded him.

"At least we didn't burn lunch," Carter joked, placing a small piece of chicken and half an ear of corn on a plastic plate decorated with shooting stars and planets before she began cutting the meat into small pieces.

"Humph, it's charred," he defended as she began scrapping the corn from its cob. "Right Johnny?" he looked to his son for support.

"MA MA MA MA," he cheered.

Sam giggled as Jack mumbled 'traitor'.

Dropping the plate onto Johnny's tray, she turned to Jack and moved into the space between his legs leaning over provocatively as she grabbed the plate of food on the table. "Mmm," Jack groaned as her chest brushed across his face. Sam smiled and brushed against his face again. "Christ Carter! You're playin' with fire," he moaned.

Sam dropped onto his knees, kissing him briefly, before turning to their son. "Time to eat big boy," she declared to the hyper baby who had taken to slapping his hands toward the food, trying in vain to reach. She leaned forward, picking up a plastic 'rocket' fork, and stabbed a piece of the chicken, before 'zooming' towards Johnny's mouth. The baby giggled as his growing teeth clamped onto the fork, forcing Sam to wiggle the utensil from his mouth.

Jack leaned back as far as the metal chair would let him, happily watching her feed their son.

Adjusting to the sudden movement, Sam slid back onto his lap. She turned around, shooting him a dangerous glare, pressing her lips together.

He simply grinned, grabbing her hips to adjust her against his burgeoning arousal when she turned back to Johnny who had begun whining at his lack of attention.

A small moaned slipped her lips, causing Jack's small grin to open into a full, smug smile.

"Keep smirking and I'll be joining Teal'c, Daniel and Johnny at the museum and you'll have to deal with your… problem," she emphasized, rubbing her bottom across his lap, "yourself." Still focused on the baby, she didn't see Jack's hands move to her back, sliding up the back of her shirt. About to scold him, she froze as she felt his palm rubbing its way down her spine before rising to repeat the action.

Sam continued slipping the food into their son's mouth while Jack sustained the pressure on her back.

The baby had devoured his food before the three heard footsteps pattering toward the deck.

"Give the kid a break Jack, like he wants to watch you and Sam…"

-

"Fuck!" Daniel yelled, walking in on a site he had hoped to never be exposed to. Catching his friends in flagrante was certainly not the highlight of any day, but this day…

Sam was leaned over the edge of the couch naked, Jack positioned above her.

"Oh, Uncle Danny said Fu," Johnny began to tattle before Daniel slapped his hand across the little boy, perched on his hip, eyes.

"SPACE MONKEY, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE TAKE JOHNNY UNTIL 5!" Jack screamed as Sam quickly moved to cover herself, grabbing the duvet that lay across the back of the couch.

"Erm, he said, he eh, erm, ah, just need, eh erm," Daniel sputtered backing out of the living room through the still open front door.

Still covering the boys eyes, he heard zipping and the scratching of clothing being quickly torn on.

"Why you covering my eyes Uncle Danny?" Johnny asked, trying to wiggle out of the man's grasp.

Daniel was panting, trying to regain enough composure to speak to his 'nephew'.

"Uncle Danny," he whined.

"There are some things you shouldn't see," Daniel tried to explain, slowly releasing his grip on Johnny's face.

"Why'd you say bad word?" Johnny continued inquiring.

"I was, erm, surprised," Daniel defended, hoping the boy wouldn't repeat the curse, "Which was an extremely inappropriate thing to do which you should under NO…"

"Why Daddy top of Mommy naked?" he interrupted.

"Eh, um, well, gah, that would, eh erm, be that," Daniel stuttered, trying to formulate an age appropriate response. The child was extremely advanced for a child a few months short of four, but sex was still not on his learning itinerary for a few more years.

"Well honey, we'll have that talk tonight," Sam announced, walking into the front yard so composed, anyone would have been fooled as to what she had just been caught doing… if her floral skirt weren't wrinkled and shirt oversized and obviously male's.

"But Mommy," Johnny began to argue.

"Tonight," she responded harshly.

"Fer cryin' out loud," Johnny mumbled, rubbing his hand across his short brown hair while he kicked the grass, conceding defeat.

Sam couldn't help but giggle, as much as she wanted to maintain her serious demeanor, her son revealing his basic 'O'Neill-isms' always broke her. "Why don't you take Uncle Daniel to the kitchen for cookies and juice so you can tell Daddy and I what you did at the zoo today?" she asked, looking up to see her friend still visibly in shock from his 'experience.'

"That's ok, I'm going to be getting back to the, the, the artifact from 287," Daniel replied.

"But Uncle Danny what about the cookies?" Johnny grinned hopefully.

"Not today Johnny, got to get some images out of my," Daniel absently answered, leaning down to give his godson a hug. "I got work to do. Love you." He finished, walking toward his car.

Jack heard the chatter of his son as he leaned against the sink, nursing a cup of coffee in his hands, the linoleum counters scratching against his bare back, reminding him to see that Sam was repaid later that night for stealing his shirt, while waiting for his wife and son to prance into the kitchen.

The chatter got louder as the two reached the kitchen.

"And then, we saw this, this animal. It was pink an had a funny tail and an muddy and ate dirty food, it was a," he thought hard, but didn't seem to be finding the answer so he looked to his mother.

"Was is a…"

-

"Pig! You are a pig bastard," Sam screamed. "I want drugs! You said I wouldn't need them but you lied son of a dirty whor…"

"Sam honey, you're the one who said you didn't need drugs," Jack stepped in afraid for the obstetrician-gynecologist as much as for his laboring wife.

"Well, a staff blast doesn't hurt this much damn it!" she screamed again, her contraction hitting her hard.

Johnny turned to his Uncles, Daniel looking as shocked as himself at the cursing that was coming from the infirmary. "My little sister is hurting Mommy bad," Johnny announced to his godfathers.

"It's okay Sam, you're at," he looked to the doctor, trying to hide the cringing of his wife's death grip on his wrist.

"Ten centimeters Mrs. O'Neill, you should be delivering soon," the doctor tried to comfort her.

"THAT'S COLONEL DOCTOR SAMANTHA CARTER-O'NEILL!" Sam corrected the man. "THIS YOUR FAULT JACK! YOU SHOULD BE ON THIS TABLE SQUEEZING A WATERMELLON FROM YOUR…"

-

"Uterus Ana," Johnny corrected his younger sister. The blonde head bobbed in sad agreement.

"Why's Mommy got's get hers taken out Johnny," Ana cried, hugging her brother's waist tightly as they sat in the waiting room of the VA Hospital.

"Because something bad is growing there," Johnny tried to simply explain. "If she doesn't have a hysterectomy, if they don't take the sick organ from Mommy, she could get very sick."

"How'd it get sick?" Ana continued to cry, softer as her brother hugged her closer, comforting the girl.

"Little fibroids, bad groups of tissue, parts of Mommy, grew together and could make Mommy very sick if they aren't taken out," Johnny explained. "But it's not a big surgery, so Mommy will be fine. She'll just be hurting a lot and needing us to be extra good and help her the next few days."

Ana sniffled, "Ok."

"There's my girl," Jack announced his presence, having been behind a wall listening to his son comfort his sister with the grace he knew his mother had taught him.

He ruffled his son's hair, pushing the dark hair from side to side. Blue eyes, gleamed up towards dark ones, a silent prayer that the woman they loved would be fine.

"Daddy, Mommy gonna be kay?" Ana asked her father as he pulled her into his arms, settling her weight on his side.

"Soon kiddo," he forced a smile, hugging his little girl to him.

"Kay! Want to hear what Uncle Teal'c told me?" the little blonde smiled.

"Sure sweetheart," he agreed, amazed at the three year old, the spitting image of Sam with brown eyes, was able to distract herself from distress.

"He sa, when you and Mommy worked on team wit him an Dan'el 'Ackson," she tried her most monotone loud voice, eliciting laughs from Jack and Johnny, "that you coul'nt tell Mommy you lofed her, but ery time Mommy's sick, you'd sit by Mommy's bed 'til she felt all bet'er. An' 'at you'd get trouble wit Grandpa George an' doctor but you'd stay 'nyways 'cause you lofed her and she always got better whe' you stayed," she spilled.

"You know what sweetie?" Jack whispered to his daughter.

"What Daddy?"

"I sat by Mommy's bed the whole time the doctors helped her," he choked out, pained Sam was suffering.

"So she's gonna be 'right," she announced, as sure as any person could ever be.

"Yeah sure you betcha. Right as…"

-

"Rain, sadly poetic," Sam whispered, leaning back into Jack's arms while their son placed flowers onto his parents' graves, the anniversary of their death, and his birth. They'd tried to convince Johnny he could come on another day, but he was set on honoring them.

"If Loki hadn't made your clone Sam," he sighed, glancing at his son then turning to see his daughter, head to toe in red rain gear, splashing through puddles. As smart as she was, he was happy to see her act like a six year old.

"He did Jack," Sam smiled. "My brains with your, hmm, not sure," she joked, grabbing Jack's hand as they walked to gather their children, "well, you help make great kids anyway."

'Not to mention that ass' he swore he heard her mumble, just out of reach of their son.

* * *

A/N: This fic is dedicated to my amazing best friend Whitney. LOVE! 

Done! Woo hoo. Actually finished a fic _Waits for everyone to pass out from utter and complete shock_. I am still in decision of whether to do a sequel or not. So, keep an eye out, might be one in the future.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THEIR TIME TO READ AND REVIEW THIS.

**Please leave any feedback, any at all. Good or bad, I absolutely thrive on all feedback.**


End file.
